Courage
Courage is the fourth encounter in Grand Games: The Summit Enemies * Angry Gnome (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) Transcript Introduction "Do I have to kill all those lions?" you ask. A couple of the majestic beasts glance in your direction. You hope they didn't understand that... "No," the satyr says. "You have to stand in the middle of them all. Whoever stands there the longest without fleeing in terror or being eaten is the winner." "That seems like a strange sport," you say. The satyr shrugs. "They say lions respect courage, and only feast on the craven." "I don't think that's-" "Are you going to compete or not?" "Fine..." "Good. Get ready." You look over to where the other athletes are waiting. There's a goblin and a gnome, each of whom is smaller than you and therefore perhaps less appetizing. Maybe that's what they're counting on. You look around for a fat person, wondering if you could persuade them to enter and serve as the lions' repast in your stead. But Arete's summit is populated by the svelte and muscular. So you'll have to try something else... You saunter towards a fluted pillar. "Hey! Where are you going?" a nymph asks. "The event's starting soon!" "I need to piss," you say. "I'd rather not do it in front of the lions." Once you're out of sight you make your preparations. You come out with your fists clenched, and saunter over to the gnome and goblin. "Nervous?" you ask. "Not me," the goblin says. "Lions prefer pale-skins to greenskins." "And there isn't much meat on me," the gnome says. "Well, good luck to you both." You press your hands against their backs in a show of sportsmanlike friendliness. They head towards where the lions are tethered, but you hang back for a moment and employ a healing spell, before jogging to catch up. The lions raise their lazy heads and watch the three of you take your allotted positions, each one equidistant from the big felines. A couple of them sniff the air. Their lips tremble in soft, salivating growls. Some of the cats rise. They start padding over. And to your relief, their gleaming eyes are fastened on your opponents. "They're coming for us!" the gnome wails. He spins around, turning this way and that, trying to keep an eye on all the lions. The goblin gasps. "You're bleeding! From your back!" "No, I'm not! I-" His probing four-fingered hand touches something wet. He glares at you. "Oh, you thrice-damned-" The lions roar. The gnome runs. So does the goblin. They flee for their lives, screaming and cursing, with the lions in pursuit. The goblin isn't fast enough. One of the beasts pounces on him. A few more converge to share in the feast. But the gnome is swift. He sprints between the nymphs -- who ward the lions off with their magic. You walk away, through the space vacated by the hungry predators, and approach the judges. "%name% wins!" a satyr declares. "%He% cheated!" the gnome exclaims. "I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you!" Conclusion The gnome runs at you, his little fists flailing. You kick him in the face. He falls down, groaning. You hoist him into the air and carry him towards the lions. The creatures are feasting on some hunks of meat the satyrs have thrown them. "Hey!" a nymph says. "You can't-" You shoulder her aside and fling him to the cats. Within seconds, every lion has a piece. They must really like the taste of gnome... Category:Grand Games: The Summit